93rd_hunger_games_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Saffron Star
'''Saffron Star '''was the District 1 female created by EHKnight in The 93rd Hunger Games. Her district partner was Dragon Lord. Overall, she placed 2nd out of 24. Personality Saffron has a mixed personality. She is very determined and passionate about her ideas, but she can be soft and bubbly to her friends and family. She loves baking as she has spent her whole childhood in her mother´s bakery. She is a career, she has trained for the games and eagerly volunteered at the reapings of The 93rd Hunger Games. She loves her parents very dearly, but she still is a little unsure around her father as she still hasn´t completely forgiven him for what he did. She loves to paint pictures, particuarly wedding cakes. She is born in a very rich family, but she isn´t a snob. She is down to earth and caring for those she likes, but cross and cold for those she doesn´t trust or know. Looks Saffron has platina blonde hair which she usually keeps in place in a bun. She has dull blue eyes and long eyelashes. She is very tall and is powerful buildt. She is often seen wearing elegant and skimpy outfits that help enchant her good looks. Training score The 93rd Hunger Games: 10 For her private training she is though to have shown the gamemakers her skills with blades, particuarly the katana. She recieved a high training score of 10. Games She volunteered for The 93rd Hunger Games. She approached the games with a Career mindset, and fougth hard to win. She was seen as one of the biggest threaths in the arena, and was even respected by her District partner to some extend. She is shown in training to have a friendship with the female tribute from District 2, Lily Moon. She also developes a rivaly with the female tribute from District 5, Eliza Garret, who she ended up killing, as well as her ally, Holly Wintercrest. She was seen at the bloodbath comforting Lemonade Verandi of District 4 after the death of her brother, Lime Verandi, so it can be assumed they had some kind of friendship. Her bag at the feast contained twelve throwing knives, she also accuired the bags of the late Avala Poppythorne and Dragon Lord. She killed half of the tributes in the final four, until she was finally defeated by Scorch Flare, that years Victor. She placed 2nd out of 24 tributes. Allies She joined a Career alliance between the other tributes from the Districts 1, 2 and 4. The only exeptions were Lime Verandi of District 4, who died in the bloodbath, and Mason Spartan of District 2, who joined another alliance. The Career alliance broke up after Dragon Lord, Saffron's district partner killed Lemonade Verandi of District 4 at night after the second day. Saffron later killed Dragon at the feast on day five. Kills Dragon Lord - District 1: Throat pierced by katana Eliza Garret - District 5: Katana digged into chest Maiko Fornis - District 10: Knife plunged into heart Holly Wintercrest - District 10: Throath slit by katana Other *Saffron came in the best possible placing that was not the victor after Scorch plunged a sword into her chest. Aftermath Saffron Star died in the 93rd Annual Hunger Games. She came second after Scorch Flare of District 11, that year's victor. Trivia *She killed both the tributes from District 10 in the games she participated in. *Even though her official name is Saffron Starr, in her games she was presented as Saffron Star. *Most Careers in the history of the Hunger Games only focus on their training with weapons, however Saffron was one of the few that had knowledge in edible plants as well as climbing and agility. This might be the reason she made it so far in the Games, because she did not lack intelligence on survival like the others. *Her name comes from the spice saffron, the rarest and most expensive spice in the world. It´s commonly used in baking. *She had the second most kills in her games, only beaten by her District partner, Dragon Lord. Category:District 1 Category:Females Category:Katana users Category:93rd Hunger Games Category:Deceased Category:Careers